Companies may want potential subscribers to subscribe to their services as simply as possible. Telematics units may provide in-vehicle telematics services. Telematics units are computers within vehicles that receive sensor information from sensor computers associated with the vehicle. Telematics units may need to be registered for telematics services to activate telematics services.